The Man in the Mirror
by AurorsOfShield
Summary: Part one of the Aurors of Shield fics. Fury encounters a strange man who confronts him about the events that occurred in London. Rated M for language.


"Sir, we've managed to intercept the messages between different branches of the Umbra Coterie."

"Excellent, Agent Hill. Debriefing in five. Notify Coulson and the communications committee."

"Yes, sir."

Fury strode out and headed toward his quarters at the west end of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. He sighed deeply, glad that his team had managed to intercept the messages, but tired from the extremely long day. He had been awake since six a.m. the day before, trying to uncover any information they could about the terrorist organization they had been tailing for months. He was also working on cleaning up after Thor's most recent visit to Earth. He thought seven cups of coffee would tide him over for a while, but now the effects of the caffeine were starting to wear off.

He walked through the doors to his quarters, which slid open with a soft swoosh as he approached them, and walked into the bathroom. For a moment he just leaned against the counter, glad for a moment of peace.

Suddenly he thought he caught a glimpse of a flamboyant shade of purple. He looked up and frowned in confusion. He shook his head to clear his mind, assuming that his lack of sleep was messing with his mind. But the longer he stared at his reflection, the more it became clear that something was definitely not right. Aside from the fact that the man staring back at him was wearing bizarre clothing, his face was all wrong. His eyes -_plural_- were bigger and farther apart. His skin was clean of facial hair and scars. And on top of that, though Fury could feel his perplexion etched into his features, the face staring back at him was calm and pleasant.

"... Da fuck?"

The man in the mirror jumped back and swiftly pulled out a fancy-looking stick, while a guarded expression replaced his former countenance.

Kingsley brandished his wand at this strange American wizard.

"What sort of spell is that?" he demanded.

There was an awkward silence as Fury processed that he was actually just asked if he cast a spell.

Kingsley realized that he didn't understand.

"Are you a muggle or a wizard?"

The man just stared back at him for a while, opening and closing his mouth as he struggled to respond.

"... Come again?"

Muggle.

"Nevermind." Kingsley answered with a knowing grin. It annoyed Fury. "Can I speak with you for a moment? I hate to intrude, but this is a rather pressing matter from my end."

Fury didn't know how to react. This guy looked to be hiding his potential for ass-whooping. He seemed like an amiable fellow, but he sure didn't want to mess with him. After a moment, he hesitantly said, "Alright. You have my attention. But first, what the hell are you doing in my mirror?"

"That is not important. I actually have a question for you."

Fury's wariness was growing, but he stayed in place and listened to what the strange man had to say.

"I am sure that as the leader of this… establishment," he looked around the room curiously, "you are aware of the events that took place in London less than a week ago."

Fury nodded slowly. "That is correct."

"Well…" Kingsley didn't want to overwhelm this muggle with too many details, so he stuck with the basics, "my organization has reason to believe that the source of those events pose a threat to my kind."

"Your kind?" Fury repeated questioningly.

There was a moment as Kingsley considered the options. There were really only two here: tell him about this whole world or not. The deciding factor would be whether this man could take it. He scrutinized the other's appearance. He'd obviously seen battle of the muggle sort (if you could even call that battle), which meant he was brave... Why not?

"Wizards."

Fury's eyes widened in both surprise and disbelief at the word. He scoffed. "Wizards. Right. And I'm a fairy princess."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "How can I convince you this isn't a joke? I am already speaking to you from a _mirror._"

_'Good point,'_ Fury thought. But still, he did want to see if this guy could pull of something spectacular. "I dunno, perform some of your voodoo stuff? Make me fly or something."

Kingsley laughed. "Child's play." Fury watched him wave his fancy stick and utter the words, "_Wingardium leviosa_."

Fury didn't have time to be confused by the gibberish he just heard, because he was suddenly being lifted into the air. He let out a shout as his feet left the ground. He hovered a few feet above the floor, trying not to make things worse by flailing around. "Put me the fuck down right now!"

Kingsley laughed again, nodded, and slowly lowered Fury safely to the ground.

Fury gripped the edge of the counter as he landed, breathing quickly. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm a wizard. As I told you."

_'So it is true?'_ Fury thought, flabbergasted. Suddenly he felt fear begin to seep in. "What do you want?"

"I don't _want _anything. As a leader, I'm worried about the implications of the aforementioned events in London. You see… the things… your muggle vehicles and such… they apparated. This is an ability we wizards thought was exclusive to our kind."

Fury contemplated inquiring what aparating was, but thought against it and instead said, "What exactly are you expecting me to do about it?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. I originally thought you were some sort of covert wizarding organization, but it is now evident that you are simply muggles… how did those objects move, then? Only a powerful witch or wizard could have done that amount of damage in such a small amount of time."

"It's… kind of a long story."

Kingsley leaned back a bit and folded his arms. "It's imperative you explain. It could mean disaster for my people. Or at least let me send some aurors to observe you."

Fury was insulted. "_Observe us?! _Do you know who I am? Nick Director-of-the-most-important-and-secret-government-organization-in-the-world fucking Fury, motherfucker! Who gave you the right to barge into my bathroom and take charge of my organization_? _Maybe I should send some agents to observe you?"

"I believe it is I who am the director of the most important and secret government organization in the world, Mister Fucking-Fury-Motherfucker. And seeing as I am the one who just lifted you into the air, I think you have no room to argue."

Fury actually had to choke back a laugh. "True."

"Okay. As a fellow leader, I understand the position this news puts you in, but you must understand the urgency on my end. We have to reach a compromise. What do you suggest we do?"

After a second or two of contemplation, Fury made a decision. "I think I should send some of my top agents to have a discussion with your… auras, or whatever you called them. Does that sound like an acceptable plan?"

Kingsley considered. "Yes, quite acceptable. When and where?"


End file.
